nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Ronald Banner
|other statuses = |status = |alias = Ronnie-boy Commander Banner Ron Banner Uncle Banner Mayor of Shelbyville Minister Ronald Banner of Shelbyville|hair = Gray|job = Leader of Banner Enterprises Mayor of Shelbyville Former Minister of Shelbyville|location = The Banner Enterprises, Springfield, Shelbyville|relatives = Wife: Shella Banner Father: Jimmy Banner Mother: Kendra Banner Son: Aaron Banner Brother: Rex Banner|appearance = Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire|mentioned = Mr. Plow Lisa's Date with Density|voiced by = Laurence Olivier ("Simpsons Roasting on an Open Fire") Tony Jay}}Mr. Ronald Claude von Banner (born May 12, 1926.) and (died February 10, 1998), also known as Mr. Ronald Banner, Ron, Ronnie-boy, Commander Banner, Ron Banner, Uncle Banner, Mayor of Shelbyville, and Minister Ronald Banner of Shelbyville, is the first mayor of Shelbyville and the spouse of Shella Banner and the father of Aaron Banner and the brother of Rex Banner. Ronald is older, lazy, and profecional to the world around him. Although Ronald has many flaws he has shown great caring, love, and even bravery to those he cares about. He served as the mayor of Shelbyville of the TV series and the 1996 film. Ronald becomes a new head of The Banner Enterprises at the Shelbyville, in his office, although he is often incompetent and mostly sleeps on duty and eats the tacos that are provided. He spends a great deal of his time at The Banner Enterprises with his lifelong friends Horst, Fritz, Hans, and their master Jack Marley. At Springfield, he can often be found sitting on the chair mindlessly watching TV while snacking on food and drinking. Ronald is also the only son of Kendra and Jimmy. When Ronald gets provoked, he will stop the gypsies. Ronald may just be a normal man but he has had many great achievements and experiences in his life. He has won a Grammy, an Academy Award, a Pulitzer Prize, been to space, and has saved Springfield and Shelbyville more than once. He also may have some form of superhuman endurance as he has been seriously injured many times but survived. He is named after Matt Groening's father Homer Groening. In a series of interviews in 1990, Groening reportedly stated that he named the character after the Homer Simpson in The Day of the Locust, a 1939 novel by Nathanael West, according to Planet Simpson, but neither explanation is considered definitive. Biography Mr. Ronald is an greedy selfish villain that he dosen't believe what's going on to us. Whatever the american city has a hlips on this. But he can do even make a noise with the paradise like a goldfish kiss. She was in pasta by the police officer that Mr. Ronald has been captured at Homerpalooza. After he escaped he builded an army to take over to school to join the fight. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Alive characters Category:Adults Category:Mayor Category:Characters voiced by Tony Jay Category:Characters voiced by guest stars Category:Villains Category:Tapped Out Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 1 first appearances Category:The Simpsons Movie Category:Simpsons family Category:Former Bart's enemies Category:Parodies Category:Gray haired Characters Category:Springfield Mafia Category:Deceased Characters Category:Criminals Category:Former Jimbo's enemies Category:Former Homer's enemies Category:Former Skinner's enemies Category:Former Flanders' enemies Category:Former Apu's enemies Category:Former Willie's enemies Category:Overtakers Category:Grownups Category:Judges Category:Politicans Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunner Category:Antagonists Category:Military personnel Category:Mastermind Category:Leaders Category:The Simpsons characters